


Remorse

by fireworksinthenight



Series: In Less than 100 Words [10]
Category: TMNT (2007), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:33:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23609971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireworksinthenight/pseuds/fireworksinthenight
Summary: Splinter reflects on his decision.
Series: In Less than 100 Words [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1269851
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Remorse

I thought  it would make them stronger.

That's what I told Leonardo to overcome his reluctance to leave. I didn't want my sons to remain so dependent on each other; I wanted them to experience that they could endure separation.

I who raised them, I was so certain it would work...

Then Leonardo didn't come back.

Donatello  sacrificed the science he loves so much. I haven't heard Michelangelo's laughter in weeks. Raphael… Raphael is breaking  off his  ties with us, a little more every day.

And still,  Leonardo doesn't come back.

What have I done?


End file.
